The Big Day
by Laree
Summary: A sequel to Pregnancy. The time has come, the babies are about to arrive and the daddies are having their second thoughts...


  


**Main | Sign Guestbook| Read Guestbook | Links | My Other Sites | Mail Me**

Laree's Slam Dunk Fanfiction

The Big Day 

" Jin-san! What are you doing here?" Youhei called out merrily as he spotted the familiar figure of the sweet faced Kainan player in the hospital cafeteria, a styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand. He pulled a chair out from the table where he sat with three other basketball players and gestured for the boy to join them, silently thanking God that he didn't have to be the only one to deal with the hentai, the raving mad lunatic and the passed out guy with him. 

" Long story, Youhei-san. Long story." Jin sighed, setting the cup down carefully before he settled himself onto the chair. " You know that Kiyota and I are expecting, right?" His hand fell unconsciously to his now round stomach and seeing the other boy's affirming nod, he continued. " Well, we were decorating the baby's room. We found out from the ultrasound that it's going to be a girl, by the way, and we already decided to call her Sachiko. Sachiko Kiyota. Isn't that just the cutest name you've ever heard?" He giggled. 

" Ah...Yes." Youhei agreed quickly, marveling at how much in love Jin seemed to be with his Nobu-kun and how different their relationship was when compared to that of his best friend and Rukawa's. 

" Well, you know how my Nobu-kun is. Always so energetic and playful." Jin smiled indulgently, taking a small sip of his coffee. " A while back, we bought this little rocking horse, for the baby's room, you know. Well, we were talking about where we should place it and then Nobu-kun just suddenly jumped on it and started rocking around on it. Well, the thing couldn't take his weight, I guess and it sort of broke apart..." 

" Yes, and you are here because...?" Mitsui Hisashi interjected, wondering what this had to do with Jin's appearance at the hospital. 

" Because when wood breaks, there are splinters. And a rather large one managed to lodge itself into my poor Nobu-kun's nether regions." Jin explained, his face taking on a pained expression as he recalled the pain that his lover had been in. Of course, it really had been sort of funny, watching Kiyota dashing around their apartment, clutching at his ass. On the drive to the hospital, he had lain sprawled on the back seat on his stomach, moaning all the way as though he were dying, thought Jin didn't really think there was any chance of that. After all, though the splinter was large, it had only gone into the fleshy part of Nobu-kun's behind. 

Sendo Akira flinched upon hearing this. " Oh, God. Is he okay?" 

Jin nodded, smiling slightly. " Nobu-kun's always had a nice, fat ass anyway. He should be okay. He just won't be sitting down properly for a while is all." 

" Or playing uke." Sendo put in cheekily. 

" Not that he ever does, anyway." 

With a cry of protest, Youhei pressed his palms firmly against his ears. " Aww! Come on guys! I don't need to hear this! I'm an innocent!" 

Sendo gave him a quick look over, his eyes gleaming in a way that made Youhei sure that he was currently being the subject of some hentai thoughts within the young basketball star's mind. " I can always introduce you to the wonderful world of yaoi, Youhei-kun..." 

Youhei blanched and scooted his chair closer to Mitsui's. " Can't you stop it for once, you hentai! I can't believe you! Koshino is in there right now, giving birth to your child and still you go on trying to hit on people!" Sendo muttered something under his breath which sounded something like ' try going for three months without sex and see how _you_ like it...' 

Jin clapped his hands together at this piece of news. " So that's why you guys are here! Koshino-san is giving birth!" 

" Not only Koshino. My Min-kun and Sakuragi are in there too." Mitsui told him. He had something in his hand. The fork that he had been using to push his dinner around the tray. It took a while for Jin to realize what it was, though, since Mitsui had bent it completely out of shape. " And I swear to God that if anything goes wrong with my precious Min-kun I will hunt that damn doctor down and-" 

" If you're so concerned about Kogure-san, Mitsui-san, why didn't you stay in the room with him then? That's allowed nowadays, isn't it? Jin pointed out. " What about you, Sendo-san? And Rukawa-san? Didn't you two want to be with Hanamichi and Koshino?" 

Youhei snorted. " Where to begin..." He nodded over to Mitsui, who, at this moment was mercilessly shredding his paper napkin into thin strips. " He got thrown out 'cos doctors don't appreciate having their lives threatened in the event that anything goes wrong. I guess that it didn't help his case any either when he punched out one of the male nurses for commenting that the baby would be awfully cute since it had such a good looking guy as Kogure for it's father. As for Sendo, it wouldn't have been safe for him to stay in the room, what with Koshino throwing all that stuff at him." 

" He got angry at me 'cos he thought I was hitting on one of those guy nurses." Sendo explained. 

" Were you?" 

" Well, he was cute. Looked exactly like that Fujima Kenji." Sendo told him, by way of explanation. He fumbled around in his pocket and took out a scrap of paper, handing it to Jin. " I was gonna maybe ask him out for a drink but after Hiro-kun's reaction, I didn't think that would be wise. Let's just say that I'd like to live to see my kid's first birthday, if possible. Anyways, I remembered Maki and how he'd always had that crush on Fujima so I thought that maybe he'd like to get to know this guy. He really is very cute. That's his number." 

" Er...I'll make sure to get this to Maki-san, Sendo." Jin muttered, shoving the paper into his pockets. "And I guess Rukawa is trying to catch up on some sleep, huh?" He remarked, noting the dark haired boy who was lying face down on the table. 

" Rukawa? Hell, no." Mitsui snickered. " You should have seen it! He went out as soon as he caught sight of all the blood and stuff. Couldn't take it. One minute he was standing there, holding Sakuragi's hand, and the next, he'd collapsed. The stupid redhead thought he'd died or something. We had to drag him down here." 

" Shut up." Came a soft snarl from Rukawa, who had regained his consciousness some time ago but just hadn't felt like making this known until right then. 

" Wow. You must all be so excited! I mean, you guys are about to be daddies! Think about it! A miniature Sendo and Mitsui and Rukawa! Kawaii!" Another cute giggle from Jin as he tried to imagine what the children of his fellow basketballers would look like and which father they would take after personality wise. " I'm sure all your kids will be gorgeous. I wonder what they'll be like though...I mean, parenting is really sort of scary when you think about it since you never know what your child will turn out to be..."   


~**~ 

Rukawa had already tuned out on Jin's little exposition on how great fatherhood was going to be. He was focusing on something that he had said earlier, something about you never knowing what your kid was going to turn out to be like. He was right. The possibilities really were sort of scary when he thought about it, and that was what he was doing right then. His eyes fell on the spiky haired, star basketball player that sat across the table from him, his mouth pulling down into a small frown as one of the most horrid thoughts he had ever had suddenly struck him. 

What if my kid turns out to be like Sendo? 

God help me...   


~**~ 

" Buy your kid a fucking leash, for god's sake! He's a bloody menace! He shouldn't be let out of your house at all! He's like some sort of tomcat, always getting something impregnated when he's on the loose! I swear, if that kid even comes near my son again, I'll take out my shotgun and shoot his privates to hell before I let him get anywhere near that boy, you hear me, Rukawa! Keep that horny little hentai away!" The phone was slammed back down into it's receiver by the furious father on the other end of the line. Kaede looked at the phone stupidly, vaguely recalling that this was the fifth phone call that he had received this day about some complaint or the other about his ' Horny Hentai ' for a son, as he had come to be known around the town. Of course, it was early yet. There was still some time to beat the record of ten furious phone calls in a day that had been made some time ago when it was found out that his son, Rukawa Akito had knocked up that sweet little doe eyed kid of Mitsui's and Kogure's. Needless to say, the hotheaded Mitsui had been out for blood. 

" Akito!" Rukawa called out, making his way to the kitchen where he leaned wearily against the counter. He guessed that he would have to have another talk with the boy. For the, what? Twentieth time that week?" 

It took a while for the object of all of Rukawa's troubles to appear. He glared at the red-haired, blue eyed twenty year old boy before him. He was holding the hand of a little three year old, the prettiest little boy in the world, in Rukawa's rather biased opinion, being the grandfather. But the kid was pretty. He had inherited Mitsui Minoru's soft, floppy brown hair and Akito's own deep blue eyes. " Hey dad! I'm taking care of Michio-kun today! Min-kun had to study for some sort of exams, not that he needs to, anyway. He's already really smart as it is!" 

" Shouldn't you be studying too, then?" 

" Ha! I am the Tensai! No need to study! The Tensai can handle anything those stupid teachers can come up with!" 

Rukawa rolled his eyes. Now why did this sound strangely familiar? " I received a phone call from Takahashi-san just now. It seems as though you've been fooling around with that son of his again. I also got one from Sato-san, Watanabe-san, Suzuki-san and Tanaka-san. What the hell are you doing? Don't you remember what Mitsui Hisashi said he do to you if he learned that you've been fooling around behind his son's back again?" 

" He said he'd castrate me." 

" Exactly. So what the hell is going on with you?" Rukawa growled. 

" I just thought that I should have a little bit of fun before I settle down and get married." Akito explained with a small shrug. 

" Not that you're going to be doing that any time soon, though. Right?" Rukawa felt the pit of his stomach drop when he saw the slightly awkward smile on his son's face. That was not a good sign. That meant that Akito was about to tell him something that might very well cause him to die of a heart attack at his tender age. " Right?" He asked a bit shakily. 

" Er...Dad. I was going to tell you this after the exams. But, well...It looks as though Min-kun will have to take another year off school soon. After he takes the exams, that is." 

Rukawa was puzzled. " But why would Minoru-kun do that? I mean, he already missed out on a year of school that time that he was pre-" Realization dawned on the older Rukawa. " Oh, God, no." He turned frantically to the door and began to call out Hanamichi's name, needing the support of his redheaded lover. 

Akito reached out to his father and patted him awkwardly on the back. " It's not really going to be that bad, dad. Just think, another little grandson, or maybe even a little granddaughter! And ever since Michio-kun was born, I'd always planned on marrying Minoru-kun. I'll just have to do that a little sooner than I thought I would." 

Still shaking his head, Rukawa buried his face in his hands. " Mitsui's going to kill you." He moaned, "Mitsui's going to kill _me_..."   


~**~ 

There it was again. The strange feeling that someone was trying to stare him to death. Sendo turned his head slightly, his blue eyes meeting Rukawa's own. " Rukawa-kun?" He inquired mildly. 

" Keep away from my son." 

" Son? What son?" 

" I don't want your influence to rub off on him." Rukawa declared, before pushing his chair back and making his way to the room where he had left his Hana-kun. "I don't want Mitsui to kill me either." 

Sendo raised an eyebrow questioningly. " What the hell was that all about?" 

Mitsui shrugged, not in the least bit concerned. He was still busy thinking about how his Min-kun was doing in there and wondering if that nurse that had tried to hit on him had regained his consciousness already. " Who knows with that Rukawa? Nothing he does ever makes sense." 

" God he's weird." Sendo muttered absently to himself, thinking that he would never want his son to act in such a way...   


~**~ 

" And how was your day today, Keiji-kun?" 

A careless shrug. 

" Anything interesting happen?" 

A shake of the head. 

Sendo struggled to find some way to get his son talking, the smile on his face feeling rather strained. "So how was the practice game against Shohuku, then? How did Rukawa Akito play? His fathers are great players, you know. And he's pretty tall. Hanamichi's always talking about how he's already grown to reach his height." 

Sendo Keiji bristled at this. He was slightly sensitive about his height, having inherited his Hiro-tousan's, and not, Sendo's stature. " He's a do'aho." 

Three words. Well, that, at least, was an improvement to none at all. " A do'aho, huh? What was he doing?" 

" Singing." 

" Singing what?" 

" Tensai song." 

" Oh. I suppose he got that from his father. Such a cheerful kid! Always so happy! So full of life!" 

" So annoying." Keiji contributed, his eyes already half closed, as though he was about to fall asleep at any moment. 

" I've got an idea! Why don't we invite the Rukawa's for a little picnic with us! That way, you could get to know Akito better and the two of you can become friends! Wouldn't that be great?" But Sendo got no answer. Keiji was already lying face down on the table, fast asleep.   


~**~ 

" And then he's going to be the greatest ball player in all of Japan! In the world, in fact! He's going to be way better than even me with three pointers! Yup! My boy is going to be a star! He's going to be the greatest! He's a Mitsui after all!" 

" But Mitsui-kun, what if your child doesn't even like basketball?" Jin asked, having been subjected to a brief outline ( Brief meaning that it took up about twenty minutes ) of the life of Mitsui Hisashi's future son. It looked as though Mitsui had really put a lot of planning on it, what with already having the kid's workouts and diet planned out in his head. 

Mitsui looked at him blankly. " Not like basketball?" He repeated, as though that was the most unthinkable thing in the world. 

" Yeah. What if he turns out to be more academically inclined, like Kogure-san?" 

Mitsui's hands curled into fists. " You suggesting that my kid's going to turn out to be a geek?" He growled, half rising on his seat. 

Jin put on his best, appeasing smile. " Of course not, Mitsui-san! Of course not!" 

But Mitsui wasn't even listening to him anymore, he was too busy thinking...   


~**~ 

There was a low groan as the bright orange basketball made contact with the stomach of Mitsui Minoru. He doubled up in pain, his glasses slipping off his nose and down onto the ground. 

" Noru-kun!" Hisashi exclaimed, running to the side of his son and looking down at the gasping boy worriedly. " Are you all right?" 

" I will be, father. As soon as I am given the time to regain my respiration." 

It took a while for Mitsui, and quite a lot of thinking to figure out that he had meant that he just needed to catch his breath. " Oh. Well, when you do, let's just go on with the game, okay?" 

" I am afraid that that is not a good notion, father. I am rather fatigued and would prefer to retire to my room to review the Triangle Angle-Bisector Theorem as I believe that there are some flaws in it that are worth looking over." Minoru explained, as he rubbed the lenses of his glasses clean. 

" The what?" 

" The Triangle Angle-Bisector Theorem. See, if a ray bisects an angle of a triangle, then-" 

" Yeah. yeah. I know about all that stuff already." Mitsui interjected hurriedly, before he could be given a complete geometry lesson. " Go on, do what you have to, and ask Kimi-tousan for help if you need any." Mitsui watched his fifteen year old son go into the house, wondering all the while what the hell this triangle angle thing was...   


~**~ 

" Why isn't he talking? Dammit! What's the matter? What's the matter? Why is he just _lying_ there sleeping?" Once again, Sendo had a horrible image of his son acting exactly like that Rukawa Kaede. He shuddered. 

" He's twenty minutes old, you idiot. What else do you think he'd be capable of doing?" Koshino demanded from he hospital bed, having conveniently forgotten his anger about Sendo and that nurse. 

" He's just like Rukawa. Oh, God. He's really going to be just like Rukawa!" Sendo attempted to run a hand through his hair, only succeeding in getting his fingers stuck within the gelled up locks. 

" What are you talking about, you idiot? Why would our little boy act like that guy?" Koshino demanded. " By the way. I've already decided on a name for him. Kaemon. Sendo Kaemon. Because I want him to be joyful and cheerful. Just like his father." 

" Kaemon, huh? Joyful?" 

" Yeah. Is the name okay with you?" 

" Anything you want, Hiro-kun." Sendo muttered, bending over and giving Koshino a chaste little kiss on the forehead before doing the same to his new born son. " Besides, I want him to be joyful too. Not some uptight little prick whose vocabulary is basically made out of Do'aho, no, yes and shut up. Kaemon is just fine..."   


~**~ 

" Hello, little Kioshi." Rukawa muttered under his breath as he examined the baby's tiny little hands with rapt attention. He had just finished making sure that all was as it should be. His son had ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, a nose, two ears and a perfect little mouth. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Already he could make out the downy red hair on the child's head. " This is Kaede-tousan. Just want to lay down the law right away, just so you know where you stand." 

" Oi! Kitsune! What the hell are you talking about? He's not even a day old yet! Came Hanamichi's voice from the hospital bed. 

Rukawa ignored him. " First of all, I never, ever want you to adopt that horrible hairstyle of Sendo's..." 

" As if a child of the Tensai would be stupid enough to do that!" 

" No dating until you're twenty-five." 

" But how will all the people be able to resist the Tensai's gorgeous son until then?" 

" And most of all, no hitting on Mitsui and Kogure's kid, you hear me. No matter how gorgeous it is." The baby's mouth opened into a little yawn and Rukawa smiled, taking this as an agreement to all the terms that he had laid down. " Anyways, welcome to the world, Rukawa Kioshi..."   


~**~ 

" Sashi-kun, I don't really think Nikki-chan will be able to make any use of that right now." Kogure commented gently as he pushed away the basketball that Mitsui was holding out to the flailing arms of his new born son. 

" Look at him, Min-kun!: Mitsui laughed happily as the baby tried energetically to reach the ball. " He want's the basketball! He's going to be a great player! I can tell! He's going to be the greatest player the world has ever seen! Hisashi Nikki! The best!" 

" Yes, Sashi-kun." Kogure agreed happily. " But I think she needs her rest now, so maybe you should stop getting her so worked up." 

" She?" Mitsui repeated dumbly. 

" Yes. She." Kogure confirmed. 

" A daughter?" 

" Yes." 

" Why did they wrap her up in a blue blanket then?" 

" They ran out of pink ones." Kogure watched his lover's face closely. " Are you disappointed, Sashi-kun? Because you shouldn't be! She's perf-" 

Mitsui cut off the rest off his words with a kiss. " Not only will she be the best basketball player in the world," He declared, looking down his daughter being held in the arms of his beloved, " She's also going to be the most beautiful one!"   


~**~ Owari ~**~   



End file.
